Africa
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = South Africa Cape Town Johannesburg Morocco Sudan Transvaal | 1st = }} Africa is the world's second-largest and second most-populous continent, after Asia. At about 30.2 million km² (11.7 million sq mi) including adjacent islands, it covers 6% of the Earth's total surface area and 20.4% of the total land area. With a billion people in 61 territories, it accounts for about 14.72% of the world's human population. The continent is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, both the Suez Canal and the Red Sea along the Sinai Peninsula to the northeast, the Indian Ocean to the southeast, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. The continent has 54 sovereign states, including Madagascar, various island groups, and the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, a member state of the African Union whose statehood is disputed by Morocco. Points of Interest ; Morocco: Morocco is the most western of the North African countries. It is one of only three nations (besides Spain and France) to have both Atlantic and Mediterranean coastlines. Geographically, Morocco is characterized by a rugged mountainous interior and large portions of desert. ; South Africa: South Africa, or The Republic of South Africa, is a country located at the southern tip of Africa, with a 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) coastline on the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. To the north lie Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe; to the east are Mozambique and Swaziland; while Lesotho is an independent country wholly surrounded by South African territory. South Africa is known for a diversity in cultures and languages. Eleven official languages are recognised in the constitution. Two of these languages are of European origin: Afrikaans, a language which originated mainly from Dutch that is spoken by the majority of white and Coloured South Africans, and South African English. Though English has a large role in public and commercial life, it is nevertheless only the fifth most-spoken home language. ; Sudan: The Republic of the Sudan is a country in Northern Africa. It is often referred to as just The Sudan, or North Sudan, since South Sudan became an independent nation. It is bordered to the north by Libya, and Egypt, and to the northwest by Libya and Chad. It is bordered to the south by South Sudan and Ethiopa and to the east by the Red Sea. A man named Gary Lester traveled across Northern Africa and found a Sudanese boy who had been possessed by a hunger demon known as Mnemoth. Films that take place in * Blacula (1972) (partially) * Tremors 5: Bloodlines TV shows that take place in Characters from * Helen Grosvenor * Luva * Mamuwalde * Sembene * Sineya People who were born in * Guy Stodel * Jonathan Liebesman * Musetta Vander People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Africa Category:Continents